the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky's Market
Navigating the market and a few shopping tips! What’s a Lucky’s and Why Visit? Lucky’s Market is what I call a “Whole Foods” for the people, by the people. It’s a more pocket friendly market where you can buy natural, organic and, good food. It has a great deli kitchen with foods prepared by actual chefs using the best quality ingredients. Not to mention, there’s plenty of vegan/vegetarian/gluten free options as well, no one is left out. Don’t worry about Lucky’s being a supermarket that only long skirted hippies, or hoity organic food enthusiasts visit. Both the customers and employees at Lucky’s are diverse and friendly, so don’t be intimidated! Getting to Lucky’s Lucky’s Market is located on East Colonial Drive—11750 East Colonial Drive Orlando, FL 32817 to be exact. It’s open from 7am to 10pm every day. It’s nestled in the west side of the plaza that houses Hungry Howie’s, Wendy’s, Mellow Mushroom, and Dunkin’ Donuts—right next to Giant Panda. Feel free to park anywhere you like in front of Lucky’s, there are no restricted spots (outside of disabled parking of course). Navigating the Store The shopping carts for Lucky’s are located in front of the store, to the right of the automatic sliding door entrance. They have small carts for quick shopping that can turn into a bit more, and regular carts for a full fledged grocery run. On the left side of the sliding doors is a sales flyer and coupon board, be sure to pick one up before going in, they have great deals! Every Thursday at Lucky’s is “Double Ad Thursday” both the previous week’s sale flyer and the current week’s flyer is valid so you get twice the discounts. Produce & Bulk When you go inside, to the immediate right of the sliding doors are regular shopping baskets just in case you’re there for only a few things. The first couple of sections you’ll encounter are the Produce Section (slightly to the left of the store) and the Bulk Section directly centered. Lucky’s Bulk Section offers items like candy, to granola, soup, and even honey. The Produce Section has all the necessary and seasonal organic and all natural fruits and vegetables you could need. The produce is always fresh, if you happen to go in at seven you’ll get to see the friendly produce employees stocking the section after the morning shipments come in. Behind the Bulk section is a Juice bar, Lucky’s squeezes and blends fresh juices and smoothies every morning. Just in front of the juice bar is a little sample table where an employee offers samples of different grocery, or Lucky’s private label items every day. Grocery & Dairy Behind the juice bar, produce, and bulk sections is the Grocery Section. Lucky’s offers food from brands you’re used to as well as those that are all natural, certified organic, and GMO-free. Lucky’s Market also offers a selection of foods from local vendors in the Orlando area, ranging from hot sauces to locally farmed produce. Along the back wall, on the left side of the store, is Lucky’s Dairy Section. They offer all-natural and organic milk and eggs, as well as a range of plant-based “dairy” options. Seafood, Meat, & Deli Along the back right side of the market are the Seafood and Meat sections. You guessed it, Lucky’s offers all natural seafood and meats antibiotic and growth hormone free. As for the fun part of the store, following the meat and seafood section is The Kitchen, Lucky’s deli. The deli offers a spectrum of house-roasted meats as well as fresh food options. It’s practically a full cafeteria inside the Market. There’s plenty of seating on the far right side of the store, in the very front, if you want to sit and enjoy a plate of food. There’s also a bar in this area if you feel like sitting back and enjoying a glass of wine. Usually written on a small chalkboard in front of Lucky’s entrance are the deli’s combo deals. Lucky’s usually offers two slices of in-house made pizza and a pint of beer, or two glasses of wine, or two non-alcoholic drinks, for a cheap price. Beer, Wine, & Spirits The other fun part, The Beer, Wine, & Spirits Section. It’s located behind the Bulk Section, with the Meat, Seafood, and deli surrounding it. This section is nearly the heart of the store. Lucky’s offers a selection of local and small batch wines as well as craft, or artisan beers. They, of course, offer your favorite popular labels too. Bakery Located just left of the Apothecary is Lucky's Bakery. They never use artificial flavors, colors, or preservatives and offer a variety of sandwich breads, pastries, and baked goods. Apothecary & Check-Out On the far right side of the store, behind the deli’s eat-in area, is Lucky’s Apothecary. It has a selection of medicines, vitamins, and personal hygiene items—from both organic and every day brands. Lucky’s also offers a selection of organic soaps, oils, and even bundled sage in case you need to spiritually cleanse a space. The cash registers are located to the right of the deli’s eat-in area. Every cashier I’ve encountered has been polite and friendly, you won’t leave Lucky’s with a bad impression.